Red and Cynthia: a PWT experience
by CharlesBersola23
Summary: The PWT is a marvelous place, known for its unpredictability, known for its nature as a bonding or breaking force. Red and Cynthia are no exceptions for that, as they too are to be broken and remolded by the Tournament and its turn of events. Red x Cynthia one shot.


Author's note:

Before you guys read this, I think it is better for you to know these three things:

1\. I don't own Pokemon nor high grades in school.

2\. I let Red have a pseudo-legend in here. Why not? He actually completed the Kanto Pokedex anyway.

3\. I edited this quite a number of times already. So if you read my "Kayden Kross" thing, scratch that. I love Cynthia the way she is. I'm still not a fan of the whole "knee-length hair" thing, though. Try to imagine Cynthia with a waist-length hair.

* * *

Pokemon World Tournament, a place full of excitement and suspense, a place filled with surprises. A place where ups could become downs, where hope becomes reality, and assurance turns to a lie within oneself.

Red, the 4-time Pokemon World Champion, is probably the most unbelievable trainer in the history of the PWT since it began. The PWT had become his home since he came, leaving Mt. Silver in the process. Home, in the sense that he was comfortable once again to be in a certain place; and home, in the sense that he owned every Trainer since 4 years ago. He surely thought that way.

Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region with the help of her loyal Garchomp, was definitely irritated at the fact that she couldn't conquer Red nor even Blue, his rival. She was the strongest Champion in the Tournament. CHAMPION. But Red and Blue were not the Champions in their region, they were the hermit and the last gym leader, respectively.

Red was certainly impressed by the heart shown by Cynthia in every fight she fought. Especially his match with her. He thought she was cute as she is determined like that. Pikachu alone could take Togekiss, Milotic, and Lucario down (Volt Tackle has a recoil damage). And Charizard alone could take Spiritomb, Roserade, and Garchomp (Garchomp, due to Charizard knowing some Dragon-type moves). But Cynthia was made of pure determination at that moment, leaving only Pikachu against Garchomp. While Pikachu only has 1 HP left, Garchomp is at the midpoint of her health. Luckily for Red, Pikachu's Reversal came first before Garchomp's Earth Power. It was a great fight. The start of Red's unstoppable streak.

The next season had Blue against Cynthia in the semifinals, with Blue's Blastoise easily freezing Garchomp with Ice Beam, and sweeping the rest of her team with ease. It wasn't a sight to see (Well, if you like to see Cynthia crying, then yes, it is a phenomenal moment.). This made Red's heart sink, devastating Blue's team as a result.

The next season had been dull, with Cynthia and Blue at the first round, with the same result as their first match, Cynthia's team ending up in utter defeat, as Red raced again to the top of the Tournament, beating everyone in the process.

The most recent season had also been the worst season, for Red anyways, as Cynthia did not compete due to unknown reasons (Dawn filled in for her). After winning again without much effort, Red flew to Celestic Town in Sinnoh that night, looking for Cynthia. Red knocked at the door of Cynthia, hoping to talk to her about her absence from the Tournament. As the door opened for him, he saw how pale and weak she was. She was sick and apparently sad.

"Oh. Hello Red." she greeted weakly. "What is the now 4-time Champion doing here?"

"5," he corrected "including my win over Blue way back in Kanto. And to answer your question, I went here to ask how you were doing. It felt kinda strange for you not to at least make an appearance."

"Oh, that. I was sick two days before the Tournament started. So I asked Dawn to fill in for me." Cynthia replied.

"I know that's not all." Red stated "The Cynthia I know would not be stopped by a fever. You are too strong for that. What really happened?"

"Don't act like you know me that much Red." Cynthia declared "Watching me battle for 3 years doesn't make you know me."

"Yeah, I don't know that much. But any person who at least saw you battle could see that it is not normal for you to just pass up on their chance of winning the Tournament." Red replied.

"I don't know. I think it's just that I lost all that determination the second time Blue crushed my team." Cynthia said tears falling down her beautiful face. "Did you see how it went? How hopeless my team was against his? How his Rhyperior survived Garchomp's Earthquake? It's like LIFE itself is making a statement to me, saying that I don't belong there. Saying that I am not even in your league. Saying that I am worthless. I -"

It was then that she was silenced as she felt something like arms wrapped around her, comforting her.

"I don't want to hear any more of your self loathing. Self loathing is for losers. You are a Champion. And you will always be." Red said softly.

"But I lost to you once, to Blue twice and twice as bad." Cynthia countered.

"You may have lost to me, but it was on a thin margin. If your Garchomp had gone first, then you will have been the World Champion at that time." Red said.

It was then that Cynthia removed herself from the hug, saying "What do you care anyway? You don't even know me that much."

"I have always cared for you, Cynthia. More than you can imagine." Red replied, hoping that she is not that dense.

"Heh... Wow. At least you care." Cynthia said sarcastically.

"Cynthia, look at me. You really don't know what I am trying to say here, do you?" Red, clearly frustrated at Cynthia's sadness, said.

Cynthia just looked at Red, confused.

"I've fallen for you, Cynthia." Red confessed "I've fallen for you ever since our match at the PWT."

"... I'm sorry Red. We can't. Even if I like you, we can't. We are both competitors in the Tournament. We might get our feelings in the way and not give our all. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Cynthia rejected Red, partly because she did not want to cloud her judgement during their battles in the PWT, mainly because she thought that she didn't deserve Red.

* * *

Now Red was all alone, flying to Unova, all his sense of self worth, gone. He trained and trained for the next months until even his Pokemon were starting to feel weak.

"Hey Red give them a break!" Blue, concerned about Red's Pokemon, yelled at Red.

"Ha! You're just jealous that I might be the Champion again this next season. Why won't you be?" Red arrogantly replied.

* * *

Red didn't even have a chance in the next season of the PWT, as his Pokemon were all tired from all that training. He lost to Brock in the first round. Due to his sadness, depression, and frustration, Red withdrew to the great, cold, wilderness. The Hell Made of Ice and Caves, as some would call it, he withdrew to Mt. Silver.

There in that cave, day and night, Red reflected on what he did wrong. He reflected correctly on most parts of his life. He apologized to his Pokemon in the process. He even called Blue via Xtransciever, saying that he was sorry for his arrogance. He was doing good on Mt. Silver for weeks. Until one fateful day.

Cynthia was quite ashamed of herself as she thought her rejection of Red was the reason for Red's pathetic performance that season (It was true). She felt that her new title of World Champion was undeserved, as Red was not himself that season. So she asked Blue, whom she defeated by a hair, where Red would be if he wasn't himself. Blue simply answered "You know Mt. Coronet right? Of course you are from Celestic. Go to the Kanto-Johto border, try to go to the peak of the mountain there and if you don't see Red,then he's probably dead." Cynthia just glared at him, but immediately after she realized that she was asking him a question, she softened her glare and just thanked him.

Red was finally playing with his Pokemon again, training them at times to let them maintain their strength (His ultra strenuous training did pay off though). And while he was playing with them, he heard a voice call out "Red!"

He stopped playing with his Pokemon seconds after he hears the voice to hear it more clearly.

"Red!" the voice called.

'I know that voice, but I can't seem to place it' Red thought to himself.

"Red!" the voice was now clearer than ever, it was Cynthia.

"Hi Cynthia! What are you doing here? There are a lot of more important things to do at home than here, you know. Especially now that you are the new Champion. I must congratulate you for that." Red greeted.

"Hehe. Thanks! Anyway to answer your question, I've come to talk to you." Cynthia replied.

"About what?" Red inquired.

"About some things." Cynthia said.

"What things?"

"You know, some things."

"Like?"

"Like... I am sorry for rejecting you that night while I've liked you the whole time." Cynthia finally relented and let Red know the truth.

"Wait. What?" Red was confused. 'What did she just say right now?' He thought.

"I said like you, Red. This whole time yet I thought wasn't ready. I let your heart break unnecessarily and I am sorry for that. Will you forgive me?" Cynthia apologized/confessed.

Just like when Cynthia was surprised at the hug Red suddenly gave him last year, this time she was surprised to feel a pair of lips delicately kissing her own pair of lips. It took her a while to register this in her mind and as soon as she did, she returned the kiss.

Just when their kiss was heating up, a blow of the cold wind went towards them, breaking them apart in the process.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Cynthia mischievously asked.

"No." came from the mouth of Red "You can take that as an 'I still love you.'"

* * *

The next PWT season came, Red and Cynthia together, and everything was alright again. Except that it isn't. Red still had a title to reclaim. A title that currently belonged to his girlfriend.

"Are you sure that you want to defeat me?" Cynthia asked Red.

"Of course. When am I ever unsure?" Red retaliated.

Red and Cynthia are the finalists, as Cynthia defeated Blue with the help of Red, who trained with him practically his whole Trainer life.

"Go Garchomp! Battle Dance!" Cynthia excitedly sent out her last Pokemon. (Red's Pikachu fainted due to the recoil damage of Volt Tackle, also fainting Milotic in the process.)

"Dragonite." Red called for his Dragonite.

"Woah. Dragonite... Since when did you have one?" Cynthia was amazed at Dragonite.

"I've been training one ever since Garchomp defeated Charizard."

"Garchomp, use Swords Dance!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Dance"

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!"

"Dragonite, Outrage!"

* * *

Author's Note pt. 2:

So I'll just leave that battle open ended. True Pokemon trainers can guess who the winner is. Here's their EV Spread: (Both have perfect IVs)

Cynthia's Garchomp (Adamant Nature): 8 HP 248 Atk 252 Spd

Red's Dragonite (Jolly Nature): 4 HP 252 Atk 252 Spd

PM me or Review for your predictions on the outcome.


End file.
